Slider of Equestria - Moving Day
by DoctorFlashSfD
Summary: Hunter's moving into Ponyville from the Everfree Forest, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to pay him a little visit. They arrive just in time to see him packing in a very unusual manner. He's packing everything in his house into one tiny suitcase.


**A/N: This one-shot is for fun, and to see what I could do with this. Whether or not this will be in a future story is debatable, and I won't decide on that until I get to the point in time where this kind of event becomes necessary, if at all. Now that that part's over with, I need to do the essential bit**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Disney's The Sword in the Stone. Rights to both belong to their respective owners.**

Moving Day

Hunter was in the little hut he had made for himself in the Everfree Forest after he and the others defeated Nightmare Moon. He was getting up onto a stool in the middle of the hut. Then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Hunter? Are ya home?" a voice asked through the wood. Hunter sighed. He went to the door, and sure enough, when he opened it there stood Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.  
"Did you need me for something?" he asked.  
"We heard you were going to be coming to live in Ponyville," Scootaloo said, as she and the other two fillies came in.  
"Yeah, that's right. I was actually just about to start packing everything up when you knocked," Hunter told them.  
"That would take forever with all this stuff," Sweetie Belle said, looking around at the clutter.  
"Not the way I pack it won't," Hunter said, smiling at them. He got up on the stool again, and tapped it three times with his wand.  
" _Higitus figitus zumbakazing_!" he said, swirling the wand in the air. " _I want your attention everything_!" The CMCs noticed many items in the room swiveling around to face him.  
"We're packing to leave. Come on, let's go," he said. The sugar bowl on the little table began to hop forward, grabbing the spoon.  
"No, no, not you," Hunter admonished. "Books are always first, you know." A book that was open on the table shut itself, and all the books and scrolls floated into the air as Hunter waved his wand about. Then everything else started to as well, as he began to chant nonsensical incantations.  
" _Hockety pockety wockety wack! Abracabra dabra nack! Shrink in size, very small. We've got to save enough room for all! Higitus figitus migitus mum! Pres-ti-di-gi-to-ni-um!_ " More and more things began to float towards Hunter's suitcase, shrinking to miniscule size as they went in. The sugar blow flew after the teapot, leaving the lid and spoon behind for a moment. Sweetie Belle lifted the lid with her magic, and Apple Bloom picked up the spoon with her mouth. The sugar bowl came back and grabbed them rudely. Then it flew back in line.  
" _Alacamez, balacazez, malacamez meripides! Hockety pockety wockety…_ WOAH!" Hunter suddenly shouted. The sugar bowl had been smacking at the teapot with its spoon trying to get its place in line back. The books stopped, and the cutlery began to crash into each other.  
"Stop, stop, stop!" Hunter said, and pushed some books aside to get to the sugar bowl.  
"See here, sugar bowl, you're getting rough. That poor old tea set is cracked enough!" he scolded. Then he got back on his stool.  
"Okay, let's start again. Uh…" he trailed off, having lost his place.  
"Where was I?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"Uh…" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said, trying to remember, then Sweetie Belle spoke up, "Hockety pockety?"

"Oh yeah," Hunter said, then began waving his wand about quicker, reciting again.  
" _Hockety pockety wockety wack! Odds and ends, and bric-a-brac!_ " Just then, the door opened, and Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity came in. They had to duck as the bed flew over their heads.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

" _Be with you in just a minute, everyone! Packing's almost done!_ " The furniture was next, and Hunter found himself crowded.  
"Woah, easy there!" he said, pushing past a dresser and the table. Sweetie Belle found the chair she was in was starting to float, too, and jumped down.  
"No, no, go ahead!" Hunter directed the table. Everything was flying in and shrinking now.  
" _Dum boodly doodly doodly dum! This is the best part now,_ " Hunter said, then his wand was practically flailing about now.  
" _HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS MUM! PRES-TI-DI-GI-TO-NI-UM!_ " he shouted as everything quickly flew into the bag. " _HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS MUM! PRES-TI-DI-GI-TO-NI-Ooh!_ " he cried as the stool beneath him went into the suitcase, and it snapped shut. He let out a laugh, and the CMCs laughed, too.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo shouted.  
"Where did ya learn to do that?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"A friend of mine taught me on one of my past travels," Hunter said, then picked up his suitcase, and they all left the empty hut.  
"What _was_ that?" Twilight asked.

"That," Hunter started. "was a packing spell I learned from a sorcerer named Merlin. Now I think on it, he's probably just as good at magic as Star Swirl the Bearded from this world. Never gave that much thought until now."  
"Really?" Twilight said, looking excited.  
"Yeah, really," I said. "Maybe I'll introduce you sometime."


End file.
